Black Eagle
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information Black Eagle is a very large and older nation at 207 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Black Eagle work diligently to produce Rubber and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Black Eagle is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Black Eagle has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Black Eagle allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Black Eagle detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Black Eagle will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Nation History Early History In the early 1500s, a group of German settlers set up a small town in unclaimed lands. this town was called "Roter Adler." Over time Roter Adler developed a small nation around it. this nation was called "Schwarzer Adler." Middle History In 1800, Black Eagle, (the name was changed from Schwarzer Adler when English became the dominant language,) was doing incredibly well, and looked poised to become the new world power. Then, in 1894, a rogue alliance attacked it. Over the next 100 years they would continue to do so until it had been reduced to nothing. Modern History On November 14, 2006, the People had elected Vladamir Bane as their leader. This was a controversial choice, as he had led a rebellion against the previous president. As a CDS Member Part I The first alliance that Black Eagle became part of was the CDS, but left shortly thereafter, in order to help found Earth X. As an Earth X member On an unknown date, Black Eagle joined the alliance of Earth X. Vladamir Bane was the chosen the temporary High Consul of Earth X until an actual election could take place. The election that followed was a tie, and Vladamir resigned from Earth X to rejoin the CDS, thus handing the election over to his political rival, Victor Von Damme. As a CDS member Part II Black Eagle rejoined the CDS on February 2, 2007, in wake of Earth X's collapse. It became part of the recruitment ministry, and has so far recruited 2 people. It engaged a nation that had committed aid fraud to the CDS and won the "Coalition Defender's Medal." Due to conflicts against the GOONS in the Third Great War, Black Eagle suffered major losses. After the War it seceded from the CDS to found the Coalition of Light and Shadow. As a CLS member Black Eagle spent a short amount of time in the Coalition of Light and Shadow, and disbanded it shortly after its founding, to rejoin the CDS. As a CDS member Part III Black Eagle rejoined the CDS on Apr 23 2007. National Policies While citizens are granted some freedom of speech, they may not insult the government in a slanderous, (untrue,) way. Also, citizens are prohibited from joining the Nazi Party. Disclaimer Most of this history is purely fictional, and bears no intentional relationship to any events, either in the Real World or the game.